Forgive Me
by SmileLikeYooMeanIt
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were on different sides of the war. They were enemies. But, for reasons unknown to both of them they were drawn to each other. As the war comes to ahead in one final battle, they must decide where their own loyalties lie.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

They used each other. They both knew that, and they both excepted it. It was all about release, and god knows that they both needed it during these dark times. It was all wrong of course, it shouldn't have even started and they definitely shouldn't have let it continue. But they did. There would be murders if anyone were to ever found out about the two of them, literally. They both knew the risks that came with the ongoing arrangement they had. And that's all that it is, an arrangement, it wasn't a relationship in any way, shape or form. It was just sex. Nothing more and nothing less.

--

Hermione walked through the empty corridor with her wand out and alert, she had just finished her patrols for the night but she knew better than to be walking around on her own in the castle without being attentive. She knew that it was only a matter of time before the war would come to ahead with one final battle in which Harry and Voldemort would fight and so she was extra cautious these days as she was determined that she would not be caught unprepared.

Rounding the corner Hermione muttered the password to the portrait that led to the Heads quarters that she shared with the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. She could still remember the moment that she walked into the Heads Compartment on the Hogwarts Express and found Malfoy smirking at her. To say that she was shocked was an understatement. She was disappointed, outraged, angry and confused all at once. Her opinion at the time was that Malfoy was a Death Eater, he may not have had the dark mark yet, but he was as good as. It wasn't until that they arrived at Hogwarts and she was called to the Headmasters office that Dumbledore explained to Hermione that in these dark times we must keep our friends close but our enemies closer, and that if Malfoy was up to anything then it would be likely that she would know about it if they shared living quarters. Not that she had found out about anything, he kept himself to himself this year, hardly even acknowledging the Slytherins let alone anyone else.

Upon entering the common room she found Malfoy sprawled out on the sofa staring up at the ceiling in a trance. He seemed to be deep in thought and didn't even noticed when she entered the room. She silently made her way to the stairs on the right that lead to her own dormitory and she knew that Malfoy would soon realise that she was back and he would begin to make his way up to her room as usual.

Sure enough less than five minutes later Hermione heard footsteps climbing the stairs that lead to her room. Malfoy entered the room with a serious expression on his face, she had come to know that look well over the past five months and she knew that he would use her body as a release tonight. A release from the pressures that he faced from his Death Eater father to be branded with the dark mark. A release from his mothers constant worrying and her attempts to make him reconsider the path that has been chosen for him. A release from the war. A release from everything. Although Malfoy had never confided any of this information in her, Hermione had overheard some of his conversations with his best friend, Blaise Zabini. Zabini was the only person that Hermione had seen Malfoy actually have a conversation with this year, she couldn't understand what had changed with Malfoy and why he wasn't his usual self with his Slytherin cronies. She didn't dare ask him though.

Hermione slowly walked over to where Malfoy stood in the doorway and ran her hand over his pale face. As much as she knew it was wrong, she couldn't deny that Malfoy was gorgeous. His hair was longer than in the previous years and he just let it hang down in his face now rather than slicking it all back, Hermione thought that it made his eyes stand out beautifully. His gray eyes watched her as she studied his face. Suddenly he grasped her hand from his face and pulled her flush against him and caught her soft lips in a frenzy. Within seconds the two of them were lost in each other.

Hermione pulled the cover up to cover her naked body and tried to steady her breathing. She was confused. He was so gentle and tender with her tonight, it had never been like that before. Normally it was hard, fast and explosive, they fucked each other. Tonight, dare she say it, it was more like making love. It was almost as if he was trying to memorise her whole body, every inch of it. He had kissed and touched her everywhere slowly, it was like he was trying to make this night last as long as possible and he didn't want it to end. She looked over to Malfoy who was laying on his back with his eyes closed, Hermione couldn't work out what he was doing, as soon as they finished he would gather up his clothes and leave the room in silence. Why wasn't he leaving?

'Malfoy?' Hermione was surprised at the softness in her voice, she had wanted to sound firm and authoritative so that he would leave. They had never spoken to each other in all the time they spent together, it was a silent mutual agreement that they seemed to have. Hermione thought that speaking to each other would ruin the point of their arrangement, it was suppose to be to help them let out their fears and stress over the war, speaking to each other would only stress them out more. It wasn't like they had anything to say to each other either. They were on different sides of the war. Enemies. One wrong word to one another could put their own side in jeopardy. No, talking to one another was not a good idea.

Malfoy opened his eyes and turned to face her and grey met brown. The expression on his face was pained, Hermione was mystified at his actions. For at least a minute he just lay on his side staring at her and she lay still matching his stare wondering what was going on, until he broke the stare and slowly got out of bed. Silently he picked up his clothes, not bothering to put them on, and left Hermiones room without a backwards glance.

'What the hell?' Hermione whispered in the darkness.

The next day was a Friday and it seemed to go painfully slow for Hermione, she found that she couldn't concentrate at all in any of her lessons as her mind was filled with a certain blond haired Slytherin. She was determined to get to the bottom of what happened last night, even if that meant having an actual conversation with Malfoy. Also, to add to her curiosity Malfoy had been absent from lessons all day and no one seemed to know where he was, not even Zabini.

Before dinner begun Hermione decided that she would check the Heads Quarters for Malfoy so that she could confront him with her questions. She parted from Harry and Ron and agreed to meet them in the Great Hall in half an hour. Her head was spinning with questions that she had for Malfoy but would he even answer the questions that he head, it was unlikely that he would be co-operative with her. Hermione shook her head defiantly, no she would make him listen and answer her, she wasn't in Gryffindor for nothing.

Hermione's heart sunk when she entered the Heads Quarters and found Malfoy nowhere in sight in the common room. She quickly checked his room and the bathroom which were also both empty, sighing in defeat she went back to the common room and sat down on the sofa. Where on earth could he be? Out of habit Hermione began to tidy the pile of books and the stack of papers that were left out on the coffee table in front of her. A small piece of parchment caught her eye and her breath caught in her throat, she had come to recognise that handwriting over the last couple of months. Taking a deep breath she picked the note up and read it over slowly.

_Granger,_

_Forgive me._

_Yours,_

_D.M_

Forgive him? For what? Was he apologising for last night, it didn't make sense? Keeping the note in her hand, she walked over the window and looked out into the darkness that was drawing in. In the distance she could see a light moving further away from the grounds, and she then realised that it was someone walking towards the gates of the castle. When Hermione looked towards the gate she saw a mass of people waiting at the gates, no they weren't people they were Death Eaters. She felt the bile rise in her throat. _Forgive me. _It was him. Malfoy was the one who was walking down towards the gates. He was going to let the Death Eaters in. This was it. The final battle.

Suddenly everything made sense, and Hermione cursed herself for being so stupid. Malfoy knew that last night would be the last night that they had together, that's why he was so soft and gentle with her. How could he do this? All the innocent children that were in this school tonight, the death eaters would show no mercy to anyone, no matter what age you were.

Why was she still standing here? She had to alert the rest of the castle. Throwing her school robe aside so she was left in her blouse and grey skirt she crumpled up the note in her hand threw it at the wall. Grabbing her wand she sent her patronus to Professor McGonagall alerting her that the Death Eaters were outside the castle and began to run to the Gryffindor common room. Running through the corridors she ordered to the students to go to the Great Hall immediately, everyone looked confused and bewildered at the Head Girl sprinting through the castle, but they did so anyway when she threatened them all with detention. She knew it would do no good to tell the students of the danger that the all faced because it would only caused chaos, once they were in the Great Hall the professors would be able to take control.

Hermione practically screamed the password to the Fat Lady and rushed inside the common room. In an instant the Gryffindors were on their way down to the Great Hall, while Hermione explained to Harry, Ron and Ginny what was happening. They were all ready to kill Malfoy. But then again so was she. Together they ran down to the Great Hall with their wands out and ready encase the battle had already started. When they reached the Great Hall they stood at the back ready to listen to Dumbledore who had just stood at the front of the hall.

'I ask everyone to stay calm, but I must make you all aware that at this moment Hogwarts is under attack.' Dumbledore announced calmly as if he was making any normal speech. All the students began whispering anxiously to each other and many of the younger ones looked like they might burst into tears at any moment 'All students who are not of age will be leaving the school grounds through a passage that leads to the Hogs Head Pub in Hogsmead. Any students who are of age and wish to stay and fight with us, you can.'

Hermione had trouble focusing on the rest of what Dumbledore was saying, all she could think of was Malfoys face last night. He didn't want to do this, Hermione was sure of that, he had no choice. It was complete this task or die, surely. He wasn't a death eater. She had seen his arm, and there was no mark on they to suggest that he too was a Death Eater like his father. The rational part of her brain couldn't understand why the other part of her brain was trying to justify Malfoys actions. He was the enemy. He meant nothing to her. Nothing.

Hermione was lost in her own thoughts until Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her forward towards some of the Order where many of the Weasley's stood. All of the students had been evacuated from the building except from the students that are of age and they were joined by the whole of the Order of the Phoenix. They stood together discussing battle plans and tactics, but Hermione couldn't take it in. It was as if she felt too many emotions at once and her mind and body couldn't take it. She wanted to let it all out. She needed to. It was like she was going to explode if she didn't shout, scream, cry or curse someone.

It was quickly decided that Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout would take groups of fighters up to the three highest towers, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Astronomy, where they would have a good position. While the rest of the fighters would go down to the grounds to battle the Death Eaters. Hermione begun the walk with the rest of the Order, teachers and fellow pupils outside to the front of the school where the death eaters waited for them. Members of the order were reminding the others of things to remember whilst fighting, while many of the pupils stayed silent including Hermione. It only took one look at them to realise that they were literally scared to death, none of them had been prepared for something like this, unless they were part of Dumbledore's Army. Hermione briefly wondered what it was like walking to your own execution, and if this was what it felt it.

There were various spells that the Order had put around the castle upon arrival at Hogwarts to try and give them a slight advantage, however, no one knew how well these spells would hold against dark magic. But, these protection spells would allow them to exit the school and enter the grounds without being hit by any spells from the Death Eaters. However, when they past the barrier of the protection they would be on their own. Together they walked out of the walls of Hogwarts and they heard cries of pain from further out in the grounds, the groups in the towers had begun shouting curses at the Death Eaters. The battle had finally started.

Hermione screamed out in pain as Bellatrix used the Cruciatus Curse on her yet again. Her body was aching in excruciating pain it was as if her whole body was on fire and then being ripped apart bit by bit. Never had she felt so useless before in whole life. She wanted to fight it, but her body felt too weak and empty to even try. She closed her eyes and wished for it to be over. For Bellatrix to have mercy on her and accept that she didn't know where Harry and Ron had disappeared to.

About half an hour ago Harry and Ron just appeared to vanish into thin air and no one seemed to know where they had gone. Hermione believed that they were underneath the invisibility cloak, but she still had no idea what they were doing. In all honesty she was quite annoyed that they had left her out of the plan. It wasn't as if it could be more dangerous than this. But it appeared that Voldemort was worried about Harry's disappearance and demanded that Bellatrix find out where he was, and for Hermione that meant being tortured at her hand.

She knew her wand lay just inches away from her as she dropped it when Bellatrix's spell hit her. Hermione lay on the grass while it seemed Bellatrix was preoccupied duelling with another Order member. Summoning all her energy, she crawled forward as slowly as possible so that Bellatrix wouldn't notice. She reached out for her wand which was barely a centimetre away, her heart was beating with excitement and adrenaline until she heard Bellatrix's voice scream Crucio.

Hermione was pulled away from her wand and thrown in the air while she withered in pain, screaming and begging Bellatrix to stop. She heard a familiar voice shout the killing curse and suddenly the torture had stopped and she fell from the air onto the grass. She looked up and saw Bellatrix's body lying a metre away from hers. Bellatrix was dead. She wanted to smile but it was then that Draco Malfoy knelt down beside her, and his normal cold gray eyes were replaced with worried look.

Hermione felt her chest tighten and she was sure that she was going to pass out. Malfoy had just killed his aunt. For her. Hermione Granger. The girl that he used to call a Mudblood. There were so many things that she wanted to say to him, but for the first time in her life she was speechless. No words were capable of describing the emotions going through her head right now. Malfoy looked uneasy and quickly scooped Hermione up in his arms, grabbing her wand on the way, and walked quickly over to an area that was dark and covered so that they wouldn't be seen.

He put her down when they reached the cover, but when her legs touched the ground they collapsed beneath her. Malfoy instinctively reached out and caught her, and then lowered her to the ground and sat down beside her. He touched her hand apprehensively, all the while his eyes never left hers. He slowly began to trace patterns in her palm, while they both trying to work out what the other was thinking. Finally, Hermione couldn't handle the silence any longer and broke it.

'Malfoy, why did you do that?' Hermione whispered quietly and hesitantly, she was scared to know the answer herself.

'I don't know. I heard you screaming and I saw what she was doing to you and I just snapped.' Malfoy admitted, whispering back to her.

'You shouldn't have done it.' Hermione burst out angrily, suddenly realising the consequences of what just happened. 'What are you going to do now? You can't go back to _them _now after that, they'll kill you for betraying them for a Mudblood.'

Malfoys eyes flashed furiously, 'Don't call yourself that.' he stated through gritted teeth.

'Why? You called me it for years, so why shouldn't I call myself it. Mudblood, Mudblood Mudblood.' Hermione was cut off by Malfoy's lips on hers, it wasn't soft and slow like their last kiss, it was hard and demanding. Hermione responded to him with equal passion and she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. They broke away from each other panting hard for breath.

'We can't stay here.' Hermione decided finally, 'If someone finds us together we'll be killed.'

'It doesn't seem like there are many other options for me at the moment anyway. It's either death or death.' Malfoy agreed bitterly. Hermione shook her head fiercely.

'No it doesn't have to be like that. I can find one of the Order or Dumbledore and explain and we can protect you.' Hermione exclaimed suddenly nearly in tears realising what was going to happen to him if he went back, while Malfoy lowered his forehead to hers and sighed.

'I wish it was that easy. Think about it, why would they even want to help me? I'm the reason that this is happening! I let the Death Eaters in!' Malfoy said raising his voice in exasperation.

'But,' Hermione began trying to plead with Malfoy but he cut her off before she could start.

'I just have to face up to what I've done, there is nothing that anyone can do for me now.' Malfoy said quietly, lowering his voice again. Hermione let out a small sob and tears began falling down her face, she couldn't let him go back out there, he would be killed by his own side. She didn't want him to die. He saved her. Malfoy began kissing away the tears on her cheeks, trying to soothe her and calm her down. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Hermione's sobs stopped, but silent tears still fell down her face.

'Why did you do it?' Hermione said quietly.

'What choice did I have?' Malfoy answered closing his eyes in discomfort talking about the situation. 'I wish I didn't do it. But, you have to understand that if I didn't do this the Dark Lord would have killed my whole family.' He was pleading with her to understand why he it. He needed her to understand. After a few seconds Hermione nodded, and Malfoy took that to mean that she could understand what he was saying.

'I know this is the wrong time to say it but I need you to know that I love you Hermione.' Malfoy whispered in the darkness to her, their lips met again and they both tried to pour all of their feelings for one another into that kiss. Malfoy broke the kiss and slowly got up and moved away from Hermione. 'Stay here, don't try and go anywhere because your body is too weak to even stand. I'll make sure someone finds you.'

With that Malfoy disappeared into the darkness and left Hermione alone. She cried out his name over and over again willing him to come back to her. Stupidly she tried to stand up but, just collapsed back onto the floor into a sobbing heap. She needed to find him and save him. He loved her. Draco Malfoy was in love with Hermione Granger. She needed to tell him that she loved him back. He couldn't die without her telling him that.

She didn't know how long she sat there crying until she finally heard the familiar voice of Tonks. She tried to suppress her sobs, as Tonks hesitantly walked towards her.

'Tonks its me Hermione, I can't get up.' Hermione cried in between her sobs. Tonks then rushed over to Hermione and knelt down beside her.

'Hermione what happened? I was duelling with Malfoy and all of a sudden he shouts that you were injured and that you were over by the edge of the castle, I didn't believe him at first but then a couple of Death Eaters came and dragged him away into the forest, and all he kept shouting was that I had to keep you safe.' Tonks told Hermione quickly, while healing some of the wounds that she had got from Bellatrix. 'How did he know that you was over here?'

Hermione couldn't breathe, _a couple of Death Eaters came and dragged him away, _no. No, no, no, no. She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it. She tried to keep herself calm but all she could think of was Malfoy in pain and dying. Her head was spinning and she in the distance she could hear Tonks's voice. Then everything went black.

* * *

The second part of this should be up soon!

Please review and let me know what you think!

:)


	2. Part 2

Thankyou for those who read or reviewed the first part of this story!

Here is the second and last part of this story!

Review and let me know what you think :)

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

_One Month Later_

Anyone who was watching Hermione would think that she is mad. In the past hour she had rearranged the room that she shared with Ginny at the Burrow almost four times. Ginny stood at the doorway, trying to think of the right thing to say to Hermione that would calm her down, but Ginny couldn't find any words that would relax her. She watched as Hermione stared around at the room, and huffed yet again and began to move one of the beds again, Ginny knew she had to step in before one of them went insane with all this moving.

'Hermione, come on leave it now. The room looks fine. Just come downstairs for a bit.' Ginny said apprehensively, she was unsure how Hermione was going to take this suggestion.

'Why are Harry and Ron back yet?' Hermione asked quickly, and Ginny shook her head in response. 'I'll come downstairs when they get back from the Ministry Gin, I promise.' Hermione smiled faintly at Ginny trying to reassure her that she was okay. Ginny nodded accepting it and made her way back downstairs.

Hermione sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed. Today was the day of the Malfoy Family trial that will decided their fate. The majority of people believed that they should all get given life sentences to Azkaban, some even thought that they should receive the Dementor's Kiss. However, since the moment that she woke up in the hospital wing after the Battle of Hogwarts she made it her own personal mission to convince everyone that Draco Malfoy should not be sent to Azkaban.

'_Hermione we've been through this, two days ago you had the Cruciatus Curse performed on you by one of the most malicious witches that's ever existed, you're not thinking straight.' Harry said trying to keep his patience with Hermione._

'_No Harry! Why won't you listen to me? Draco Malfoy saved me! He killed Bellatrix because she was torturing me, he loves me!' Hermione cried, almost in tears because she was so frustrated that no one believed her._

'_SHUT UP HERMIONE.' Harry roared, making Hermione jump. 'Malfoy is an evil and selfish little prat, he called you a mudblood since first year! He is not capable of loving you, anyone or anything except himself.' Harry spat venomously._

_Hermione cried silently to herself in the chair where she sat in the front room of the Burrow. Harry paced up and down breathing heavily trying to calm himself down, while Ron sat on the sofa opposite Hermione staring at the carpet. Every so often he would look up and glance at Harry and then Hermione, sigh and look back down. He had tried to remain level headed ever since Hermione had started going on about her and Malfoy when she woke up. In fact he had barely spoken for fear of losing his temper with Hermione. Strangely, it was Harry who had lost it. Obviously he had good reason too, but he was normally the voice of reason not the one who kept having fits of rage, shouting and swearing, kicking anything that fell in his path. Clearly everyone had gone mad._

_Eventually Harry sat down next to Ron and closed his eyes, appearing to be deep in thought and Hermione's tears soon stopped as she got control of herself. The trio sat there in silence for half an hour before Hermione begun talking. The only way she could explain herself was to tell them everything. So that was exactly what she did. She told them every single thing from the past five months, from the very first night their arrangement started to the moment that she passed out on the battlefield with Tonks. She tactfully left out the details of the sex, she was sure Harry would murder her on the spot if she started talking about her sex life with Draco Malfoy. Neither Harry nor Ron spoke while Hermione told her story, she couldn't bare to look at their faces either so she chose a spot on the wall to look at instead. It was only when she stopped talking that she dared to look back at their faces and she braced herself for their reactions._

'_I don't like this one bit Hermione. I don't understand it either. But, I'm not willing to lose one of my best friends after all we went through in this war.' Ron said slowly, for Hermione that was all she needed to hear, she leapt from her seat and flung her arms around Ron. She stood up and looked at Harry hesitantly._

'_I am going to give evidence at his trial Harry, and I will tell the Wizengamot everything that I just told the two of you, I'll tell the whole world if it means that he won't be sent to Azkaban.' Hermione said determinedly, 'I need you both to understand this, like Ron said I couldn't bare to lose either of you after all we survived during war together.'_

Eventually Harry had come around, and the next week both Harry and Ron sat her down and told her that they were also going to give evidence in Malfoy's favour at the trial. Hermione was ecstatic, if Harry Potter the boy who saved the entire world from Voldemort was going to stand and support Malfoy then he had the best chance possible at going free.

Although, she was not allowed to see Malfoy. she was oddly grateful as she had no idea what to say to him anymore. If he got out would they be together? Was that what she wanted? Hermione was so confused about her feelings she could barely function properly. Today was the first time she had seen him since he left her on the battlefield when he told her that he loved her. He was standing in the defendants dock, and all the while she gave her evidence she felt his stare on her. It wasn't until she was leaving the witness box that she glanced up to where he was standing and his now dull grey eyes met hers. He seemed so lifeless that Hermione wanted to shout at him to liven up. His face was even paler than usual and his normally perfect hair was much longer and un-styled, it didn't even shine as it normally did. Everything about him was wrong.

She couldn't bare to stay at the Ministry and wait until everyone else, including Harry and Ron, had given their evidence so she Flooed home the minute she got out of the courtroom. Now she's not so sure whether that was the right decision or not. What they didn't let him go free? She would never see him again. No, Hermione shook her head, she mustn't think like that. They wouldn't send him to Azkaban. Laying down on her bed and closing her eyes, she repeated it in her head _Malfoy won't be sent to Azkaban_, until she finally fell asleep.

Hermione woke with a start when she felt a hand shaking her arm gently. Opening her eyes she saw Ron in front of her while Ginny and Harry sat on the bed opposite. She sat up suddenly and quickly asked them what had happened. Ron looked uncertainly back at the couple and then back at Hermione.

'Malfoy went free, so did Narcissa, but Lucius got five years in Azkaban.' Ron announced. Hermione felt relief wash over her for a brief moment until she saw the expression on Ron's face as he glanced back at Ginny and Harry, who too looked concerned.

'Where is he?' Hermione said quietly.

'Look Hermione …' Ron began.

'Where is he Ron?' Hermione demanded, standing up and facing Ron trying to appear threatening.

'He's at Malfoy Manor at the moment. But him and his mother are planning on leaving to France immediately.' Ron said softly, he knew that this would hurt Hermione and he was trying to break it to her in the kindest way possible.

'He asked us to thank you for him.' Harry begun slowly, not daring to look at Hermione. 'And then he asked us to keep you away from him. He said he didn't want to cause anymore hurt or problems in your life.'

'What?!' Hermione spluttered, half not believing what she was hearing. Was this some sort of joke? She felt her temper rising and suddenly the old stubborn Hermione, who existed before Bellatrix's torture, returned.

She shoved Ron out of the way and grabbed her wand and Apparated to Malfoy Manor. However, her plan to confront Malfoy came to a halt when she found her outside the gates of the manor which were currently locked. Damn the Malfoy's and their Anti-Apparition Wards. She suddenly heard a voice, that was clearly a house elf, speak.

'Who is it that requests entrance to my masters home?' The house elf squeaked. Hermione pondered using a false name as Malfoy would probably not let her if he knew it was her. However, it's likely that the Manor had lots of protection on it to prevent witches and wizards from doing that, so in the end she shouted her name out glancing up at the large house to see if she could see anyone around.

She heard three pops come from behind her and she turned around to see Harry, Ron and Ginny all walking towards her. Then she heard the gates opening slowly and instead of waiting for her best friends she slipped through the gap and began to run as fast as possible up the path to the door.

'Hermione what are you doing? He said he doesn't want to see you …' Harry shouted at her as she ignored him and carried on running. Harry sighed and looked at the other two, and other a few seconds the three of them ran after her shouting for her to slow down.

When Hermione reached the large black front door she found herself too angry to be polite and use the bell that hung on the wall, instead she pounded on the door with her fist shouting for Malfoy to open the door.

'Granger what are you doing?!' Malfoy flung open the front door and spoke in an exasperated tone.

'You were just going to leave? After everything that's happened you were going to go without so much as a goodbye?' Hermione shouted loudly losing her temper the moment she looked at him she stepped forward and jabbed Malfoy in the chest with her finger.

'What do you want from me Granger? I can't give you any of the things that you deserve, what kind of screwed up life do you think we'll have! Whether you like it or not I'm a Malfoy and Malfoy's don't get perfect fairytale happy endings, so just drop it!' Malfoy shouted back, grabbing Hermione's wrists to stop her bruising his chest.

By this time the other three had caught up and upon seeing them Malfoy dropped Hermione's wrists. He couldn't deal with a pissed off Potter and two Weasley's as well as Granger right now.

'What on earth is all this commotion?' Narcissa Malfoy demanded, as she came to the front door of her home. She gasped when she saw Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ron and Ginny Weasley standing outside her house. Of all the people in the world she would never have expected them to willingly come to her home. But, manners are manners. 'Draco don't be rude and invite your guests in, you can't leave them standing on the doorstep all day.'

'Mother they were just leaving.' Malfoy replied dryly, clearly wanting them to leave as soon as possible.

'I'm not going anywhere until we talk about this Malfoy! I'm not going to let you just run away from this.' Hermione said trying lower her voice in front of Narcissa but failing completely.

'I think it's best if you both stop screaming at each other on the doorstep, and come in and talk about whatever it is like mature adults.' Narcissa interrupted before Malfoy could respond to Hermione. Hermione studied her breathing for a moment and then spoke directly to Narcissa because she knew it would annoy Malfoy.

'Actually, I'd love a tour of your house Mrs Malfoy.' For a moment Narcissa looked baffled at Hermione's request until she regained her composure.

'Of course Miss Granger, I'll show you around myself. It'll be nice to have one last look around the place before we sell it.' Narcissa said in a relatively friendly tone, which everyone seemed to find odd considering she was a Death Eaters wife who was suppose to hate all Muggle-borns. But, then again nothing was normal these days.

Hermione smirked at Malfoy as she brushed past him and walked over to Narcissa. The two began chatting away and began the tour of Malfoy Manor. Malfoy had a look of pure shock across his face, and he couldn't quite work out what had just happened. He glanced to Harry, Ron and Ginny who stood outside his door, and them three looked just as confused as him. Sighing heavily Malfoy invited the other three in not knowing quite what else to do.

Half an hour later Malfoy stood by the large window in one of the many sitting rooms, gazing out into the grounds while Harry, Ron and Ginny sat on the two sofas in the middle of the room looking uncomfortable. Ginny had tried to make conversation for the first ten minutes until she gave up as she receive little response from any of the males. So, the four had spent the past twenty minutes sitting in silence wishing Hermione would hurry back so that the Gryffindors could leave.

Finally, the door opened and in walked Hermione and Narcissa who, to the shock of everyone else, seemed to be sharing a joke and laughing together like they were old friends.

'Mother we really must be leaving now.' Malfoy said, as he turned around to face Hermione and his mother.

'Draco, don't be rude.' Narcissa snapped at Malfoy, if there was one thing Narcissa couldn't stand it was lack of manners.

'Actually Hermione I think we should be leaving too.' Harry interjected while standing up, and Ginny and Ron followed his lead. Hermione looked between her friends and Malfoy before finally nodding.

'Okay, but I would like to speak with Malfoy privately before I leave.' Hermione said stubbornly

Her three friends agreed to her conditions knowing that it was the only option that they had and left the Manor, walking down to the gates so that they could Apparate home. Meanwhile Malfoy and Hermione accompanied Narcissa to the Entrance Hall where the fireplace was connected to the Floo Network that they were using to get to France. Narcissa bid her goodbyes to Hermione, and left the two old lovers standing opposite each other in silence.

'Don't go.' Hermione blurted out suddenly.

'Granger, there's nothing left for me here, I need to get away from here and have a fresh start. People will never forget or forgive my family and I for our part in the war.' Malfoy said quietly, his voice was pleading with her not to make this any harder for him.

'What about me?' Hermione whispered, stepping towards Malfoy so they were centimetres away from one another. 'What about us?'

'It would never work between us Granger. We are from two completely different worlds.'

'But you love me.' Hermione countered, never taking her eyes away from his.

'I do. But sometimes love isn't enough.' Malfoy replied sighing with regret at his words. He wanted nothing more than to scoop Hermione up in his arms and never leave her. Hell, he loved her and he hardly knew anything about her. He wanted to find out everything about her, what she liked, what she didn't like, what her dreams were, what she feared. He wanted it all. But, as much as he wanted that life, he needed to sort out his own life before he could even begin any type of relationship.

He had lived in fear of his life for the past three years and he had been in his fathers shadow for much longer. He knew he wanted to be his own person and distance himself from the image that his father had created for the family, and the only way he could do that was to get away Britain. He needed a place where the Malfoy name was not tainted, and it just happened that his family owned a house in the South of France, so he made the decision that if he was cleared of all charges he would move their immediately. No matter how much it killed him to leave the girl he had come to love.

Closing the tiny gap between them Malfoy kissed Hermione with all the passion he could muster. She moved her lips against his desperately, almost as if she was trying to convince him to stay in this one kiss. He broke away finally and rested his head against hers. Trying to take remember everything about this last time that he would ever see Hermione. Her taste, her touch, her smell, the way she felt against his body, the way she looked so beautiful ever moment of the day, he would never forget any of it.

He remembered the last kiss that they had shared and how similar it was to this one. They were both trying to show exactly what they were feeling through one kiss. The difference being this time he knew that he was leaving her and she would be safe here.

This was where she belonged. As much as it killed him to admit it. With Potter and the Weasley's. She was the smartest witch of their age, and clearly destined for greatness. He didn't want to hold her back, and his name and presence in her life would do that. He loved her too much to ruin her life like that. He took some comfort in the fact that Potter and Weasley would keep her safe, he knew that they would take on the world if that's what it would take to keep her safe or happy. They had proved that by giving evidence at his trial for her.

'I'll never be sorry.' Malfoy whispered in her ear, and kissed the top of her head before moving quickly away from Hermione and over the fireplace. He knew that if he didn't leave her now then there was the possibility he never would. Hermione faced him with tears glistening in her eyes, but she composed herself and blinked them away quickly. He smirked at her, typical Hermione Granger never letting anyone see her weak. Malfoy took a deep breath and took a handful of Floo Powder.

'Draco...' Hermione said softly. Malfoy turned to face her slowly and smirked at her yet again, and she grinned at him in response. 'Neither will I.'

'I'll be seeing you, Hermione.'

As Draco Malfoy stepped in the fireplace and shouted his destination he took one last glance at the beauty that stood before him. In a second she had disappeared and as he travelled through the Floo System he smiled faintly. It was ironic that the only time that they had ever called each other by their first name would be one of the last things that they spoke to each other.

For now at least.


	3. Sequel

Hello everyone, I just thought I'd let you all know that the sequel to Forgive Me is now up called Remember Me?

I hope you all check it out and let me know what you think!


End file.
